Sakura Hira Hira
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Jika itu demi kebahagiannmu maka aku akan menutup mata dan meninggalkanmu karena tangan ini tidak pantas untukmu. Hei, aku akan menerima semuanya. Karena itu, apakah kau akan memaafkanku karena berdo'a agar suatu hari nanti kita bisa bersatu? Kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh, benang merah yang tak terhubung, surat yang tak akan pernah dibalas. Inilah awal dan akhir cerita ini.


**Made By © Toriya Izumi**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan semua karakternya bukanlah milik dari Toriya Izumi. Rin dan Len Kagamine adalah © Crypton dan VY2 adalah © Yamaha. Yang dimiliki Author adalah cerita ini dan Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx (Mel)**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Pairing: LenxRin dan VY2xRin (semacam?)**

 **.**

 **WARNING(s): Tragedy jadi siapin tisu, Banyak barang-barang Sejarah, Cinta Gak Kesampaian, Kegalauan merajalela, dll.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

* * *

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan mewarnai tanah dengan warna _pink_ pucat. Langit di atas kami tampak biru dengan sedikit awan yang terarak. Suara yang menemani kami hanyalah suara langkah kaki kami dan juga angin semilir yang membawa wangi dari musim semi yang akan segera berakhir.

Aku hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Ketika kami sampai dekat sebuah danau kecil yang memancarkan refleksi dari kami berdua, dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya, seakan ingin bertanya kenapa dia berhenti, meski sebenarnya aku tahu kenapa dia menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk seakan hendak melakukan pengakuan dosa sementara aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap diam. Aku takut jika aku bergerak mendekat, semuanya akan hancur berantakan.

"Aku yakin… kau sudah dengar dari _Haha-ue_ dan _Chichi-ue_ ," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, berbisik, mungkin sebenarnya tidak ingin aku mendengarnya.

Aku tahu…

Tanpa kau perlu mengatakannya seperti ini aku sudah tahu…

Aku menutup mataku dan ketika aku membukanya, aku hanya memperhatikan pantulan bayangan kami pada air danau. Dengan menyimpan rapat-rapat apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan, aku mengatakan, "Ya… selamat atas pernikahan anda, Rin- _hime_. Yuuma- _dono_ adalah pemimpin dari sebuah keluarga _hatamoto_ dan merupakan keturunan dari Amakuni. Dia pasti akan membuat anda bahagia."

Dia hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang kukatakan yang setengahnya juga kukatakan pada diriku sendiri. Aku bisa mendengarnya tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu dan menutup mulutnya lagi. Mungkin dia mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan dengan mengatakan semua itu.

Aku mendengar suara kimono miliknya yang sedikit terseret dan melihat ke samping. Dia menundukkan kepala dan aku bisa melihat tubuhnya bergetar, sepertinya berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Dia pasti lebih tahu dibandingkan diriku betapa pentingnya pernikahan ini baginya dan bagi keluarganya.

"Aku mengerti… ini adalah yang terbaik… demi semuanya," ujarnya dengan perlahan sebelum mundur selangkah demi selangkah dariku.

"Ya…"

"Jadi begitu…" ujarnya perlahan dengan menjaga jarak antara kami.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah itu dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang baik. Aku tahu percuma saja aku mengatakan ini tapi tetap saja aku bertanya, "Kapan pernikahannya akan digelar Rin- _hime_?"

Dia tampak terkejut, entah karena alasan apa. Mungkin karena aku bertanya padanya atau mungkin kenapa aku bahkan peduli akan hal seperti itu. Rambutnya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan angin dan itu membuatnya sangat… _cantik_. Tapi, pikiran tersebut segera kusingkirkan dari dalam benakku sebelum menyebar terlalu jauh.

"Pertengahan bulan keenam. Yuuma-sama akan membuat parade pernikahan juga hingga ke Sunpu," dia berkata dengan suara lirih, seakan tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang dengan hal itu atau tidak.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya karena tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Tentunya aku sudah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Yuuma-dono karena terkadang aku harus melakukan perjalanan menuju Sunpu. Kalau bisa kusimpulkan, dia adalah orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tak ada yang harus kukhawatirkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia pasti akan melindunginya.

"Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja?" ujarnya dengan suara lirih dan nyaris terdengar ketakutan.

"Anda akan baik-baik saja," jawabku singkat.

"Meskipun dengan pernikahan seperti ini? Apakah Yuuma-sama akan menerimaku sebagai istrinya?" ujarnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dia ketakutan.

Aku tahu aku akan menyesali ini…

Tapi, melihatnya yang tampak pucat membuatku tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekat dan mendekapnya. Aku bisa merasakan dia terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi, aku hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan perlahan sambil mengatakan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Saya mengenal Yuuma-sama, dia orang yang baik."

Aku bisa mendengarnya terisak saat ia bertanya, "Apakah ia akan sebaik dirimu?"

Tanganku berhenti mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dadaku terasa sesak tapi aku sudah paham benar dengan peranku di tempat ini. Aku mengingat akan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang telah kulakukan sebelum melanjutkan mengelus kepalanya dan berkata, "Yuuma-dono lebih baik daripada saya Hime. Jika anda tidak percaya pada perkataan _Okugata-sama_ dan _Toushi-sama_ , maka setidaknya percayalah pada saya. Yuuma-dono adalah orang yang baik."

Dia terdiam saja mendengar perkataanku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kukatakan. Tapi, demi kebaikannya aku harus melepaskannya. Meskipun sebenarnya, jika memang dibutuhkan aku bersedia membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi… _kami_ , aku yakin ia pasti akan menangis.

Karena itulah, dia tak pantas dengan orang sepertiku. Seseorang yang dengan mudah mampu memutus rantai kehidupan seseorang tidak pantas berjalan bersama dengan orang baik-baik sepertinya. Karena itulah, aku sudah puas hanya dengan mendekapnya seperti ini. Tapi, setelah ini aku bahkan tidak akan dimaafkan jika mata kami bertemu, dan aku menerimanya.

"Hei, jika aku terlahir dalam keluarga ksatria, apakah aku tidak akan dinikahkahkan seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan seakan ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa dia dilahirkan pada keluarga _shogun_.

"Jika itu yang terjadi Rin- _hime_. Anda akan belajar cara bertarung, melindungi keluarga _shogun_ , melakukan berbagai macam hal yang tidak akan anda lakukan jika terlahir seperti ini, dan… kita tak akan pernah bertemu karena saya harus melakukan pekerjaan lain," jawabku berusaha agar dia bahkan tidak memikirkan untuk berdoa agar takdir bisa berubah.

"Tapi setidaknya…" ujarnya mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

"…Meskipun anda terlahir dalam keluarga seperti itu Rin- _hime_ , anda akan tetap dijodohkan karena anda adalah wanita," ujarku memotongnya tanpa basa-basi karena itulah yang harus ia dengar agar berhenti memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini.

Dia terdiam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskannya dan bersumpah dalam hati ini adalah terakhir kali aku mendekapnya. Aku memberikan hormat padanya sebelum berjalan pergi dengan alasan menemui _Toushi-sama_. Aku menyimpan perasaan ini dalam pikiranku yang terdalam dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Kau yakin dengan itu, Len- _dono_?" ujar suara yang tiba-tiba menyapaku ketika aku berjalan dalam lorong istana.

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut karena kami berdua sudah sering bekerja sama dalam pekerjaan yang tidak akan ada yang mengetahui. Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya sudah diulang-ulang oleh banyak sekali orang… dan mungkin diriku sendiri, sebelum menjawab, "Ya… Lagipula, tidak akan ada hal baik yang terjadi jika dia mengikutiku."

"Meskipun dia bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai?" ujarnya dengan nada yang nyaris terdengar seperti mengetes keteguhanku. Aku tidak terlalu bermasalah karena dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Terkadang aku heran darimana dia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang seperti itu.

Tapi, aku hanya bisa tertunduk mendengarnya. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang itu adalah hal yang sangat penting, tapi sayangnya tidak semua orang berpikir seperti itu. Dengan berusaha untuk mempertahankan ekspresiku, aku menjawab, "Aku tahu ini bodoh untukmu Mel- _dono_. Tapi, kau tahu aturannya bukan?"

Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil seakan itu adalah lelucon baginya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang mulai terdengar sayup-sayup, tanda bahwa dia mulai pergi ketika ia berkata, "Aturan tidak berlaku bagiku yang tinggal dalam kegelapan istana… manusia memang berbelit-belit."

Aku tahu percuma saja aku membalasnya karena dia sudah pergi, tapi aku tahu dia masih bisa mendengarku, entah bagaimana. Mungkin karena itulah aku mengatakan, "Meski tinggal di dalam kegelapan… kau tetaplah manusia Mel- _dono_."

Aku bisa mendengar tawanya yang terdengar sayup-sayup entah darimana. Ketika aku melihat pilar, disana sudah terdapat gulungan yang ditancapkan dengan menggunakan _kunai_. Aku mencabutnya dan membuka gulungan yang berasal darinya. Aku bisa merasakan mataku membulat membaca isinya tapi aku sudah memutuskan dan karena itu, gulungan ini hanya akan dilihat oleh mataku seorang.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi di istana. Aku tahu bahwa seharusnya sebagai seseorang yang hendak menikah, aku tak boleh memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa aku mempertanyakan keberadaannya.

Aku tahu ini bodoh setelah dia menolakku, tapi jika aku tidak melihatnya aku akan menjadi khawatir karena yang menyebabkan dia pergi adalah diriku. Karena itulah, mungkin, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada _Haha-ue_.

" _Haha-ue_ apa kau tahu ke mana _Chichi-ue_ mengirim Len-san?" tanyaku saat aku berpapasan dengannya di taman istana.

 _Haha-ue_ melihatku dengan mata tajam yang menusuk karena memang tidak baik bagiku untuk bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Tapi, wajahnya dengan segera melembut karena dia tahu benar apa yang ada di dalam benakku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan meletakkan tangannya pada pundakku sambil berkata, "Putriku sayang, dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan untuk ayahmu. Dia akan datang pada pernikahanmu jadi jangan khawatir dan demi dirimu sendiri dan juga dirinya, segera pendam dalam-dalam perasaan itu. Kau hanya akan membuatnya kerepotan."

"Aku… mengerti. Dia sudah menolakku dan aku hanya ingin tahu dia baik-baik saja karena aku sudah membuatnya repot. Tapi, terimakasih _Haha-ue_ aku merasa lebih baik sekarang," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu membuka perasaan kecewaku karena aku telah ditolak.

 _Haha-ue_ hanya tersenyum mengerti niatku untuk setidaknya berusaha agar aku bisa bersikap biasa di hadapannya suatu saat nanti. _Haha-ue_ kemudian mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan pada taman istana sebelum berkata, "Apakah kau membenci kami karena menikahkankanmu dengan seorang _hatamoto_?"

Dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat karena tidak mungkin aku membenci kedua orang tuaku. Saat _Haha-ue_ berbalik untuk mendengarkan jawabanku aku segera menjawab, "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku mengerti alasan kalian dan aku tahu peranku, karena itu aku sekarang berdiri bersama _Haha-ue_. Tapi… mungkin karena itulah aku… merasa takut."

 _Haha-ue_ dengan lembut mengelus pipiku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan seutas pita merah yang sangat tipis, nyaris seperti benang. Aku memandanginya dengan tidak mengerti hingga dia berkata, "Mungkin ini bukanlah tempatku untuk memberimu benda murahan seperti ini. Tapi, sebelum menikah dengan ibu dan dia masih dalam perjalanan untuk pembalasan dendam darah, ayahmu memberiku benang merah ini pada ibu saat ia hendak pergi menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia bilang jika ada kemungkinan dia gagal dalam menjalankan misinya, dia ingin bahwa di kehidupan selanjutnya atau di dunia lain, dia akan bisa bersama dengan ibu. Karena itu benang merah ini akan kuberikan padamu, agar ia bisa menghubungkanmu dengan orang yang akan kau kasihi, meskipun kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang."

" _Haha-ue_ …"

 _Haha-ue_ kemudian mengikatkan pita tersebut pada jari manisku dan membiarkan ujungnya tidak terikat pada apapun. Aku memandangi pita tersebut karena entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan mereka berdua pada hari itu. Aku sudah dengar sedikit tentang masa lalu kedua orang tuaku dari beberapa orang dan aku menyukainya.

Mungkin karena itulah aku bisa berdoa bahwa dengan memiliki pita ini suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa terhubung dengannya. Aku memandangi wajah _Haha-ue_ yang tampak senang melihatku memiliki pita yang menjadi kenangan baginya dan juga _Chichi-ue_.

Aku mendekap pita ini sebelum beranjak dari taman untuk kembali ke kamarku. Aku melihat wajah _Haha-ue_ tampak sangat sedih ketika aku beranjak pergi. Hingga beberapa saat lamanya, aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang membuatnya bersedih seperti itu.

Aku tak akan pernah mengetahuinya… andai pada hari dimana bulan tampak sangat terang tersebut tidak pernah datang.

Aku hanya sendirian dalam kamarku sambil menghitung hari hingga aku akan dinikahkan. Setelah aku bertanya pada _Haha-ue_ pada hari itu aku berhenti bertanya pada siapapun tentang keberadaannya. Mungkin karena aku mulai menerima pernikahanku atau mungkin karena aku percaya bahwa tidak perlu sekarang, kami pasti akan bisa bersatu suatu saat nanti di suatu tempat.

Aku mengeluarkan pita merah yang kudapatkan dari _Haha-ue_ dan berdo'a untuk keselamatannya ketika tiba-tiba lilin di kamarku mati. Merasa terkejut dan takut di saat yang bersamaan aku segera berdiri untuk melarikan diri jika memang diperlukan.

Tapi, tepat saat aku hendak memanggil pelayan, cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela kamar dan menunjukkan sosok seseorang yang berdiri pada bibir jendela. Aku terbelalak melihatnya karena aku tahu dengan jelas dia adalah seorang _kunoichi_ karena dia memiliki figur seorang wanita.

Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku sudah menyadari keberadaannya dalam kamarku ketika ia kemudian menunjukkan segel yang ada di lengannya, lambang _aoi-no-gomon_ jadi dia bersama dengan _shogun_. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti mengapa gerangan seorang _kunoichi_ dari _shogun_ ada dalam kamarku saat ini. Lagipula, aku tak bisa dengan mudah mempercayai _shinobi_ meski dia merupakan milik ke- _shogun_ -an Tokugawa.

"Jangan khawatir, aku disini hanya kemari untuk mengantarkan keinginan terakhir dari seorang pria sekarat. Aku yakin kau akan menerimanya karena kau percaya benang itu akan menghubungkanmu dengannya," ujar _kunoichi_ tersebut tanpa basa-basi sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan yang diikat dengan tali yang aku tahu benar.

Meskipun ada kemungkinan aku salah, pikiranku meneriakkan namanya, nama orang yang kucintai. Aku berlari mendekati _kunoichi_ tersebut dan dia dengan santai memberikan gulungan tersebut kepadaku.

Dengan tangan bergetar aku membukanya dan menyadari, itu adalah surat yang kutulis ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku akan dinikahkan tapi tak pernah kuberikan padanya. Aku tak melihat ada perubahan yang terjadi dengan surat tersebut hingga aku mencapai bagian paling terakhir.

Mataku terasa pedih melihatnya dan dadaku terasa sakit. Aku bahkan tidak lagi menyadari bahwa _kunoichi_ yang membawakan surat tersebut kepadaku sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku menangis terisak dengan surat tersebut kupeluk dengan erat, tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadaku.

Jawaban dari surat itu sangatlah singkat, bahkan tidak sebanding dengan surat yang kutuliskan kepadanya. Tapi jawaban ini telah menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping karena aku tak bisa mendengarnya sendiri dari dia yang kukasihi. Sebuah jawaban singkat yang penuh dengan harapan yang ia tulis dengan nafasnya yang berharga. Sebuah jawaban singkat dari rasa cintaku padanya…

 **.**

' _ **Aku juga**_ **.'**

 **.**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
